Return to Orario
by Tom Jones
Summary: Abigail gets her first sword. A bit of an intermission. Primarily a "coming of age" story where The Black Paladin's relationship grows with his "Little Sister." Longest entry yet so please read all the way to the afterword. All locations and secondary characters are property of the original author. Thank to all the members in advance! Edited for style, content and continuity.


The Goddess Nemesis sat in her office, along with her sister Astrea. Her home was located far into Deep Forest Seoro. Thorson Ironhand and the rest of the senior member of her _Familia_ were there as well. The Goddess smiled at them all. "So my Children...how are our newest members adjusting?

Elorandil spoke up first. "Abby has taken to life here like a swan to water! Lady Mellicent tells me she has great hopes for her as an herbalist. She hasn't developed any healing magic yet though. I've been working with her in the salle, as has the Boss. But I'll let him address that.

The Goddess nodded. "I see. And how has Mellicent been fitting in?" There was a general round of quiet laughter. "My Goddess, ye could na drive her off short of firing her out ah a trebuchet!" Hrothgar opined.

"Especially not when the General is home." Rolf contributed with a grin. The Paladin had the grace to blush. Elorandil covered her mouth but her eyes were dancing.

It was the Goddess' turn to give a quiet chuckle. "I suspect Mellicent loves all her new family equally. Just some more equally than others. Wonder of wonders the Goddess actually winked at the beet red old man.

"Ahem...Harrumph..." Thorson fought mightily to bring the discussion back on track. "As regards Abigail...Her skill is developing nicely. She's still growing though. It is my professional opinion that she will never be the fighters that Elorandil, Hrothgar and Rolf are however. She should be able to defend herself in any normal engagement when she has reached her full potential." His face twisted in thought. "I've let her try all the short swords we have here in the armory, but to me none of them seemed quite...right." He struggled to determine the proper way to explain a soldier's view to his Goddess.

"My Goddess...a sword is not just a hunk of metal. It is not simply a tool. It is almost like a dress or a pair of trousers. To a soldier a sword or other weapon becomes part of themselves. It is a trusted partner and if the 'fit' is right, that weapon literally becomes an extension of that person. Worn and used without conscious thought. I believe Abby needs to be 'fitted' with a sword of her own so to speak."

Elorandil nodded with a smile. Her hand gently stroked the black sheath at her waist. "Aye..ye've the right of it laddie." contributed Hrothgar. Rolf also nodded his agreement with a soft grin. The Goddess steepled her hands and looked between them all.

"I see. So what do you want to do? Take her to Orario for this 'fitting' I take it?" Thorson nodded firmly.

"I do My Goddess. I have a friend...a Master Smith in _Hephaistos Familia_. Lady Tsubaki can see to it Abigail finds her proper partner." Hrothgar snorted. He too knew Tsubaki.

"Assuming the lass survives the experience!" The entire room broke out in hearty laughter.

The group left the office and the Paladin sought out Abigail and Mellicent in the herberium. "Hello Abby, Lady Mellicent. I trust I find you both well?" The faces of the two women lit up with pleasure. Mellicent's eyes were bright with affection.

Abby, a very pretty young girl with long flaxen hair and brown eyes dropped a quite lady like curtsy. "Yes Big Brother, thank you!" She was dressed in a peasant's tunic, breeches and strong boots suitable to agricultural pursuits.

Thorson smiled at them both and placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder. "You've been doing quite well in your studies with Elli and myself lass. I think it's time you had a sword of your own. For when you and Lady Mellicent go flower picking." The young girl's eyes lit up in anticipation. Thorson raised an admonishing hand. "You will still be going out under escort. I made you both a promise and I mean to keep it!" Abby's face fell. "So you and I will be taking a ride to Orario to meet some friends of mine." The Paladin continued with a smile.

Both women's faces suddenly assumed a corpse like pallor. "Orario?!" they both squeaked in unison. Neither one had ever been to the legendary city, the site of the only dungeon in the world. Abigail was a peasant child from a small village and Mellicent had lived in the forest her entire life after all. Thorson gave Abby's shoulder a gentle squeeze and both of them his most reassuring smile.

"It will be fine. As I said, we're going to meet some friends of mine. One of them is a Master Smith. She will help you find the perfect blade to fit you. Think of this as your first Adventure!" The young girl finally nodded in uneasy acceptance. Mellicent's gaze switched back and forth between her own uncertain feelings and her protective instinct for her apprentice, before her trust for the Paladin won out over both. She nodded her agreement.

Abby and Thorson departed the next day. The _Familia_ stable had a pony the girl could ride although she was still getting used to the idea of traveling on horseback by herself. The entire _Familia_ was at the gate to see them off. Elorandil wrapped her arm around Mellicent's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry My Lady...the Boss will bring her back safe and sound!" The renart nodded with a watery smile.

After several uneventful days traveling through the woods they emerged into rolling grasslands. Abby had proved herself as good a cook as she had claimed when she and Thorson first met. Through the entire trip the Paladin had slept with one eye open, but his caution had proved unnecessary. They were still two days from Orario, but the walls could just be seen in the far distance. A tremendously tall tower seemed to reach to the very heavens. Several merchant caravans could be seen coming and going on the main roads. "WOW!" Abigail breathed. Thorson just smiled.

They rode down the main road to the West Gate behind one of the caravans. Abby had never seen prums or demihumans before. As the pair rode The Paladin explained about all the various races who lived in Orario. The child's eyes sparkled with delighted wonder. Until she had met the members of _ Nemesis Familia_ she had never left her village or ridden a horse. A shining cascade of new knowledge filled her mind with a thousand pictures. She loved it. It warmed an old man's heart.

When the reached the West Gate Thorson's Guild pass secured them immediate entry. Abby was a bit nonplussed when the Guildsmen and adventurers there immediately snapped to attention. She knew her Big Brother was profoundly respected by the members of her new _Familia_ but she never expected such behavior from strangers. Amused at her surprise the Paladin leaned over and whispered in her ear "I've been here before lass." He chuckled softly.

Stabling their horses by the gate they started walking up West Main. It was early morning so the crowd was light. She wasn't particularly uncomfortable. Yet. Her head was on a swivel though as she stared in wonder at all the goods the shopkeepers were beginning to put out on display. Her mouth was a constant "oh" of amazement. Soon they arrived at the front door of The Benevolent Mistress. "Now you're going to meet the first of my friends! Don't be scared if she growls at you. Her bark is worse..." He paused in mid sentence "...um no it isn't. Just don't be scared ok?" He winked and opened the door. A bell tinkled softly. "Good morning, coming in."

Syr and Lyu were putting tablecloths on the tables while Ruona, Chloe and Ahnya were putting clean mugs behind the bar. Chloe and Ahnya, both cat-girls were arguing as usual. Syr turned to the door. "I'm sorry, we aren't open yet could you...Oh hello again Honored Customer!" She gave the pair a bright smile.

Lyu nodded, her refined features lighting in a smile as well. "Welcome back My Lord. Blessings of the Holy Tree upon you and your daughter." She gave them both a polite bow.

"And upon you as well My Lady Lyu." Thorson returned her bow. "This is Abigail, the newest member of my _Familia_. I brought her to meet Moma Mia. Is she in?" Lyu nodded and smiled at Abby. "Welcome to The Benevolent Mistress young one. You will find your new Big Brother a wise and kind teacher. I recommend you listen to him closely!" Abigail gulped and nodded her eyes wide. Syr gave a small smile at the girl and headed into the kitchen. Ruona and the two cat-girls hid grins behind their hands Lyu could be just a bit intimidating.

"Thoorr...SON!" a booming voice rolled out as Mia loomed in the kitchen door. "I don't see hide nor hair of ye in over a decade and now twice in six months? What old man, ye suddenly got a crush on me?" Her face was a black scowl. If Lyu was intimidating Mia was terrifying. Abigail gave a small shriek and ducked behind the Paladin's back. He reached around and gently drew her back next to his side.

"Now Mia...you know it's that fermented fruit wine of yours and the food here that captured my heart" he laughed. "This is Abigail, my newest Little Sister. I brought her to Orario to meet with Tsubaki."

Mia turned her fierce eyes on Abby who in spite of Thorson's hand on her shoulder shied back a bit. "So girl...you've joined this hair-brained old man in that silly _ Familia _of his? What got into you child?" Then her face softened a bit. "Then it's here for your first blade ye be? Y'll nae do better than Tsubaki." The dwarf nodded. "This old fool might have sawdust between his ears on most things but he does know swords. He's taking you to the best smith in the city."

Thorson laughed again. "I agree. I thought we'd stay down at the Golden Pegasus and come over here so Abby could sample your cooking."

"**WHAAAAAT**?!" Mia thundered and her hand slapped the bar with a resounding crash that shook the windows. "That flea bag, so called INN? I'll not have it! **I. WILL. NAE. HAVE IT. YE. HEAR?**" her finger struck the bar accentuating each word. "I've rooms upstairs. The pair of ye will stay **RIGHT. HERE.**" Again the finger pounded.

Thorson raised his hands in surrender. He nodded. Abigail crept over to stand next to Syr. "Excuse me miss...I think I need to use the bathroom?" she whispered. Syr winked and smiled her soft grin. Taking Abby by the hand she led her towards the back of the tavern.

The Paladin saw them out of the corner of his eye then he turned a serious look to the Dwarf. 'Abigail is a good girl Mia, but she's from the country. This is her first time in Orario. We both know just how dangerous this town can be for a stranger." The dwarf nodded all bluster gone.

"You are now guests of mine. You are under the protection of my House." she said quietly. "I and my girls will watch over her. My word on it." She threw a look at the four staff girls. "Understood?" All four nodded. "I'll see to it Syr gets the Word when they get back from the jakes. The rest of the staff as well." Mia chuckled and locked forearms with the Paladin. "A few temporary Big Sisters never hurt!"

When Syr and Abigail returned Mia was back to her usual self. "**Syr! Put HIM**..." Her sausage like finger stabbed at the Paladin "...**in Number One upstairs. HER**..."Another stab. "...** in Number Two. Show them where the facilities are then get your skinny self back down here! All this brou ha-ha has put us behind schedule! If we're late opening for lunch it's the back of my hand ye'll be feelin'. MOVE you lot! Ye've work to do!"**

"Yes Moma!" the girls chorused and their feet fairly flew. Thorson wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders as they followed Syr up the stairs. The poor girl's shoulders were quivering.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Moma Mia is a big bite to take at one sitting lass but I've known her a long time. You'll not find a more reliable friend in all of Orario. Just don't let her scare you. It's just her way!" He gently ruffled her hair while Syr smiled silently to herself. The rooms proved to be quite spacious, each with a single bed, chair, side table and windows which overlooked the back courtyard of the tavern. Unexpectedly given Moma Mia's temperament there were ever curtains over those windows. Another set of stairs led up to what must be the dwarf' private quarters.

When they came back downstairs Mia fixed them with an accusing glare. "I bet that long drink of water never thought to feed ye girl, did he?" She pointed to the kitchen door. "**IN!** And sit y'selves down. It'll only be a staff breakfast but you **WILL** eat. Or you'll never grow up to be like me!" She struck her bicep with a resounding 'smack'.

"Yes Moma" Abby replied in unconscious imitation. The Paladin winked and followed her. Mia's bellow followed them.

"**Molly! Angelique! Feed these two strays!**" Thorson and his Little Sister sat down to what turned out to be quite a delicious meal. Soon the girl relaxed with her tummy full, amidst the friendly banter of the cooking staff. Eventually she was up and sniffing at the various pots, bothering the cooks for ingredients and recipies. Thorson felt a warm glow in his heart. He was glad indeed he's brought her here.

"Come on Abigail! Clean yourself up and let's go. We still have business to do today!" His face displayed a totally false sternness.

"Yes Big Brother! The girl laughed and borrowed one of the kitchen sinks and towels to wash her hands and face. She was soon as bright as a new valis.

Abby and Thorson left The Benevolent Mistress, waving farewell to Syr. Her sharp eyes were smiling. "Like father and daughter" she thought to herself.

"Stay right next to me Abigail. It would be easy to get separated and lost in this crowd." The girl nodded in agreement. She was intimidated by the sheer number of people of various races now crowding the streets. Everyone seemed intent on their own affairs. She reached under the old man's cloak latching onto his sword belt like an anchor. He looked down at her and winked in tacit approval of her caution.

As they turned from West Main onto Adventurers Way they spied a young prum girl with a basket of flowers. She was attempting to sell them to the passerbys but everyone was too focused on their own business. She wasn't having any luck. It didn't help that she was surrounded by a group of older boys who were subjecting the child to what appeared to be bullying. It was impossible to hear over the noise of the crowd but one of the boys suddenly pushed the girl to the ground. The flowers scattered and the boys all began laughing and stamping on the small bouquets. Her basket was smashed.

The Paladin felt Abby's hand tighten on his belt for a moment then she was off like one of Jonrunder's arrows. She wiggled like an eel through the crowd her earlier intimidation completely forgotten. Pulling two of the boys away she strode through, turned and stood with her arms spread defensively in front of the little prum. Her gaze was fierce. Thorson moved through the crowd effortlessly moving people aside. He stopped a few steps short of the confrontation to see what Abby would do but close enough to take a hand if he had to.

"Leave her alone!"Abby yelled, baring her teeth. Her hands balled into fists. "You guys want to pick on someone your own size? Try me!" The boys all looked at each other and Cornelius, the oldest snickered.

"Who are you and what do you care? She's only a prum!" There were eight of them and only one of Abigail. The boys all prepared to fight, planning to beat some sense into this interloper trying to spoil their fun. Spotting a stick on the sidewalk Abby's right hand swooped down. It was about the size and weight of one of the salle's wooden training swords. She hefted it in her hand and took her stance as Elorandil had taught her. "Come on you bullies... let's see what you've got!" she spit out. The biggest boy reached under his tunic and a knife appeared.

The Paladin decided things were becoming too serious to ignore. He limped a long stride forward stopping just short of the confrontation. "That's quite enough of that boy." His deep level voice caused all the boys' heads to turn.

"What business is it of yours old man? Who the hells are you? Stay out of this!" Corny snarled.

"That's my Big Brother!" Abby stated with a proud smile.

"Big Brother? He looks like your grandfather!" Cornelius laughed along with all his gang members. The old man was just standing there with his hand on his cane. He nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm her Big Brother. And if you look over that way..." his finger pointed back in the direction of West Main "...her Big Sister is right there." Corny looked to his left to see an elf with a bag of groceries in her arms and a stern look on her exquisite features. It was Lyu returning from the Shopping District. The gang didn't recognize the old man or the girl in front of them holding the stick but they DID recognize Lyu. They knew her to be an employee of The Benevolent Mistress and no one to fool with being a retired adventurer. "Oh..and if your friend sneaking up behind me touches my pouch, I'll break his hand." the old man continued mildly. "I suggest you find yourselves elsewhere. Now." Faced with two adults and a resolute teenage girl, they decided wisdom was the better part of valor and slowly drifted off. The old man tipped his hat to the elf who's visage had relaxed into her usual refined and beautiful appearance. "Thank you My Lady Lyu for your timely arrival."

The elf smiled. "You are very welcome My Lord. Like yourself, I detest bullies!" She threw an approving look at Abby. "Your form is quite excellent Miss Abigail. You have obviously had good instructors!" The young girl was embarrassed at the flattery. "I trust I can leave the rest in your capable hands?" The Paladin nodded with a smile. "Then I shall see you back at the tavern. We're having Pot-Au-Feu for lunch. I think you'll like it!" Lyu bowed and continued up West Main.

Thorson and Abby went down on both knees next to the little prum who was looking in despair at the desolation around her. A single tear rolled down. "Hello there...My name's Thorson and this is Abigail. Who might you be?" The Paladin smiled at her and fished in his traveling bag. Pulling out a handkerchief he offered it to the child gently.

"My name is B...Bea...Beatrice." She sniffled. Then taking the proffered handkerchief the child wiped her tears and blew her nose. "Thank you both for helping me. Please thank that lady elf too." She made to return the handkerchief but the Paladin just smiled and shook his head.

"You keep that Beatrice. I have another." Thorson looked at the ruined bouquets on the sidewalk and the destroyed basket. Spying a small bunch of Forget-me-nots which had somehow escaped destruction his face assumed an almost puckish smile. He picked them up and turned to Beatrice. "So...how much for these?" he asked kindly.

"T-two coppers sir." She replied. Nodding the Paladin snapped his fingers. Like magic a gold valis appeared. Reaching behind Beatrice's ear a second valis joined the first. Both girls were astounded. Neither had noticed the man's hand flash into his pouch.

"Hmm...I don't seem to have any coppers today, so here lass...I think this will cover the cost of your flowers and a new basket. What do you say?" Beatrice's eyes as well as Abigail's were wide with surprise. The little prum nodded. She was speechless at his generosity. He turned to Abby his face assuming a serious mien although his eyes still twinkled. "Now then young one. In honor of your first battle as a member of our _Familia_ I hereby name you 'Lady Abigail, Knight of the Flowers!' He reached out and gently placed the Forget-me-nots behind her right ear under her hair. She covered her mouth with both hands and a look of pure joy illuminated her eyes. Thorson placed his hand on Abby's head. "Remember the Oath of a Knight little one. But you are not ready for solo adventures yet. No running off on your own unless myself or one of your other big brothers and sisters are along...right?

"Yes Big Brother! I promise" she warbled before throwing her arms around the Paladin's neck in a most un-knightly hug. Beatrice her despair momentarily forgotten laughed and applauded. Thorson and Abby got to their feet and each offered a hand to the little prum. "C'mon Bea..." Abigail said with her gamin grin. "A pair of knights will walk you home!"

After they returned Beatrice to her astonished parents' flower stall on South Main they started back in the direction of Adventurers Way. Her hand was once again locked on his sword belt. She might be an honorary knight but she needed that security. She looked up and asked a question. "Excuse me Big Brother, but why do you and Lyu address each other as 'My Lord' and 'My Lady'? She isn't a member of our _Familia_? I'm confused." The old man chuckled.

"It's simply a matter of courtesy Abigail. Elves are a very proud and honorable race. It would be an insult if I didn't address her formally, and she feels honor bound to do the same. Just like you address Mellicent as 'My Lady'. See? You can be as informal as you like with Elli, she doesn't mind because you're family. But for people outside the _Familia_, being polite is important." He looked off into the distance for a moment. "Dwarves are different of course. You can call Mia 'Moma' and it will be proper. In fact she'll probably insist. Except with me. We've known each other too long and I AM her Senior!" He laughed heartily. "In fact I'm Senior to most everybody except the Deities!" His face became serious once more. "But I treat everyone politely because that's how I want them to treat me in return." The young girl nodded. Another lesson learned.

Soon they arrived at the _Hephaistos Familia _shop on Northwest Main. "Now it's time for you to meet another friend of mine!" The Paladin laughed at Abby's dubious expression. If Moma Mia was any indication...the child steeled herself internally. Once more a bell rang softly as they entered.

The young chienthrope was on duty again. "Good day Hon.." She broke off her usual greeting as she took in these latest arrivals. Her face blanched. She still remembered the last time this man had graced the premises.

Thorson tipped his hat with a wide smile. "Good day Miss Antonia, a pleasure to see you again! I promise...no excitement today!." The shop girl visibly relaxed with a 'woosh' as her breath which she had been holding rushed out. "Is Lady Tsubaki in back? I realize she's probably quite busy, but if so, would you see if she could spare me a few minutes of her time?"

Antonia nodded. "I'll see sir. Please wait out here." The Paladin nodded and the young chienthrope vanished through the back door to the work area. A deep, mysterious roar could be heard as Antonia opened it.

Thorson and Abigail ambled about the store, the Paladin explaining to the wide eyed child about the various swords and pieces of armor. She had never seen anything even remotely close in her short life. Several minutes later the rear door opened and a flame haired Goddess in men's clothing appeared followed by a tall half-dwarf in workman's attire. Antonia trailed the pair. The Paladin swept off his hat and gave a deep respectful bow. "Greetings Goddess Hephaistos! I never expected to see you today!" Abby, remembering her lesson dropped a deep curtsy.

"Greetings Sir Thorson! And good day to you young lady! Here to damage my woodwork again?" There was laughter in the Goddess' voice. She smiled gently. "Tsubaki told me all about your last visit."

Thorson had an answering smile. "No Goddess,and you have my most sincere apologies. But that pair were just so...such..."

"Officious? Over bearing? Stuck up?" The Goddess offered.

"Blind stupid oafs?" Tsubaki chimed in. The three shared a laugh. Abigail had a confused look. It seemed almost a constant state of affairs where her Big Brother was concerned. Hephaistos had a patch covering her right eye and most of that side of her face. Her good eye was full of laughter however. Abigail saw that Tsubaki had a similar patch on the left side.

Goddess Hephaistos took pity on Abby's incomprehension. "Get Sir Thorson to tell you the story some day little one! You'll get a whole new appreciation of your father!" She absolutely grinned.

The Paladin shook his head still smiling. "Forgive me Goddess but I think you have made a slight error. This is Abigail, one of the newest members of my _Familia_. I came in today to speak to Lady Tsubaki about a sword for her." Tsubaki was about to make her standard retort when Thorson gave a minute shake of his head his eyes pleading. Tsubaki responded with a tiny nod.

"Well met Abigail. Your Big Brother is well known to us and he's brought you to the right place." Hephaistos gave the child a warm smile like a forge's fire. "I'll leave you to it then Tsubaki. I still have paperwork to finish, but take all the time you need. I'll finish one of two of those jobs while you do so." She slapped the Paladin on the shoulder. "Good to see you again! You take care old man and watch over this young one!"

"I always do Goddess!" Thorson responded with another smile. A deep laugh echoed back as the Goddess of the Forge returned to her flames. "Now then Lady Tsubaki. Abby here needs a short sword."

Tsubaki nodded then turned to the shop girl. "Antonia! Tape!" For the next half hour the half-dwarf poked, prodded and measured the girl. She estimated her weight, checked where her hand fell and had her demonstrate her form. The Paladin leaned against a showcase, giving Abigail an encouraging smile from time to time, as he watched a fellow Master at work. Finally Tsubaki had finished her evaluation. Her good eye flashed across the shop's stock. "No...no...not that one...BAH. Most certainly not THAT one!" She was obviously dissatisfied with everything on public display. She rubbed her head, deep in thought. Then she snapped her fingers. "Wait right there girl!" With that she disapeared into the forge area. The old man shrugged philosophically.

Several minutes later the smith returned. She was carrying a short sword with a brown grip and scabbard. Both the grip and sheath were decorated in silver wire and had a matching brown leather belt. The belt was decorated with white flower designs. Tsubaki extended it to Abigail grip first. "Here...try this one." Abby slowly reached out and took the sword in her hand. Her fingers seemed to melt into the leather. It was as if the blade was now growing out of her arm. Her eyes grew huge and her smile lit the shop.

"Oh! Oh! Yes Lady Tsubaki! This one! It's like it's talking to me saying 'I am for you Abby!' " She was almost in tears with pure pleasure. "Please Big Brother! This one!" The Paladin stood away from where he was leaning. His gray eyes shown with the kindred delight of a swordsman. He nodded to Tsubaki who as a fellow swords-woman shared their happiness.

"Done Lady Tsubaki. How much?" Then the old man shook his head. "Never mind. Just send me the bill." This time it was Tsubaki's turn to shake her head.

She looked smilingly at Abigail. "That was a custom order from an elven adventurer. He wanted it for his lady-love. But they both died before he could take delivery. It's already paid for so it's a gift from _Hephaistos Familia_ to you child. I've been waiting to find the right hand to wield it. Try it on...oh and those flowers are Forget-me-nots." Abby just managed to strap her new sword on before she broke down. She threw her arms around the smith's waist and cried an ocean of joyous tears into Tsubaki's leather apron. The half-dwarf slowly stroked her head. "As I've said to your Big Brother many times...I'm no Lady. I work for a living." she said quietly. The Paladin mouthed a silent thank you.

As they left the shop Abigail was almost floating on air. Her right hand kept slowly rubbing the scabbard of her new sword. Thorson gently took her left in his own. The girl was completely absorbed and paid no attention to where she was going. The old man subtly guided her clear of many collisions before they reached The Benevolent Mistress. Syr smiled to herself again. Abby's joy was almost a visible thing. "Come upstairs Abigail and I'll teach you how to take care of your new partner." the Paladin said guiding the bemused child to the second floor. All the staff could sense her happiness and returned it in full.

When they got to Thorson's room he let go of her hand and fetched his maintenance kit out of his traveling bag. Sitting in the side chair he motioned Abigail over. Having come down out of the clouds a bit she walked over, plopped herself in the surprised man's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing her head on his shoulder she softly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Father!" she whispered in his ear. He held her in companionable silence for quite some time, in the dappled sunlight.

When the pair finally descended the stairs the lunch time customers were just beginning to arrive. Seeing his usual table empty Thorson and Abby sat down. Lyu came over to take their order. Her eyes smiled as she saw the sword the child had refused to take off. Thorson had left both his blades in his room although his cane was still in hand. "I take it your mission was successful My Lord?" The Paladin nodded with a smile. "It's quite beautiful Miss Abigail and I think suits you perfectly." Lyu commented. "I practice with my own swords before dawn in the morning and if you ever wish to spar please join me. Daily practice is vital to maintaining one's skills." Abby's eyes were round. The Paladin looked over and gave the child a tiny nod.

"You carry swords Lady Lyu?" Abigail gasped. Lyu gave a refined chuckle.

"For many years Miss Abigail. But if we're going to train together you can simply call me Lyu and I shall refer to you as Abby. Now then, what would you both like to order?"

"Pot-Au-Feu!" the pair declared in unison. Lyu smiled and retired to the kitchen to fill their requests.

Lyu returned with two steaming bowls along with fruit wine for the old man and fruit juice for Abigail. Moma Mia watched with pleasure from behind the bar as they practically inhaled their meals. Both Thorson and his Little Sister finished almost simultaneously and sat back with contented smiles and sighs. It seems the elf's prediction earlier had come true.

Getting to his feet the Paladin made his way to stand in front of the dwarf. "Excellent as was only to be expected Mia!" He placed a gnome jewel on the bar. "In partial payment of our score." he remarked. "Now, I need a small favor. Do you think I could borrow Miss Syr between lunch and dinner? I have one other item I need to buy...two actually. While I know swords as you so rightly observed, here I admit to being out of my depth." Moma Mia raised an eyebrow. "Dresses." Thorson hissed behind his raised hand. Mia had to grab the edge of the bar to keep from falling over in laughter. She raised her hand and waved Syr off the door.

Later that afternoon the three strolled through the shopping district. Syr pointed out many of the sights as they walked. The casinos were a particular delight to Abigail with all the fountains, statues and bright magic-stone lamps. Even though it was the middle of the day the casinos were still doing a brisk trade although Syr volunteered that they were far busier after dark. She had a specific destination in mind however, having secretly consulted with the Paladin before they left: 'Veronica's Of Orario'. This was probably the premier dressmaker in the city. Thorson had practically fainted when he thought of the cost such a stop might entail, but manfully agreed.

Abigail's eyes grew wide when they stopped in front of the shop and she observed all the elegant dresses on display in the windows. Then her eyes grew suspicious. She looked between the old man and the dress shop door. "Are you going to get something for Lady Mellicent here?" Thoreson winked at her.

"What? You think I'd go shopping for Rolf or Hrothgar in such a place? He laughed and the young girl snickered at the picture this brought to her mind. "I brought you along to model for me! I have no idea what she might approve of!" He shook his head. "And Elli would skin me alive if I even suggested your Big Sister needed such a thing!"

Syr gently pushed the child towards the door. "Come on Abby, let's go in. The only thing HE'S good for is to pay the bill!" Her smile was infectious and Abby opened the door. A bell like a soft wind chime rang out and a beautiful young half-elf turned towards them. "Hello Amanda! Here I am again! I've brought some friends to look for a gift for a friend." Syr sang out. The half-elf dropped the most graceful curtsy Abigail had ever seen. She was instantly jealous.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. Hello again Miss Syr! Welcome to Veronica's." Thorson noted several other shop assistants and observed that every one of them was a half-elf who displayed a most singular beauty. The owner obviously chose her staff with that in mind. "Please take your time and look around. If I can be of assistance please let me know?" Amanda bowed and swept her arm to take in the various dresses and gowns on display. Syr pointed to the counter.

"You wait right there Sir Thorson...This is time for us girls to put our heads together!" Her laughter took all the sting out of her command. Seeing an arm chair next to the counter placed for just such an eventuality he sat down and resigned himself to imitating a black boulder. Syr and Abby began to walk around giggling like sisters and exchanging excited whispers. Having eliminated many of the outfits on display Syr and Abigail retired to the dressing rooms. Amanda began to carry a parade of outfits toward the rear of the store. She also took several pairs of boots and shoes back as well. Thorson's head began to nod before a pair of feminine squeals brought him to instant wakefulness his hand on his sword.

"Yes! THIS one!" Abigail practically screamed and Syr gave a delighted laugh. His agility took him to the fitting rooms in a heartbeat. As he moved he observed Amanda wrapping a pair of other packages at the counter. Abby was standing in one of the cubicals. She was dressed in a white gown obviously too big for her decorated with gold thread on the front and sporting a white cape like hood outlined in white fur. She proudly lifted her foot. "See? It even comes with white sandals!" Overbalancing Abigail had to be caught by Syr who laughingly put her back on her feet. "Look! There's even a slit for her tails!" The girl's face was ecstatic. "My Lady will love it!"

Thorson may not have held a candle to the two women in matters of style but he DID know armor. His experienced eye compared the dress to what he remembered of the renart and he smiled his own satisfaction. "Yes, it is indeed perfect. You can tell her you picked it out for her too lass." He turned to Syr. "Thank you Miss Syr for your most kind assistance today." He gave her his most courtly bow.

Syr smiled and returned his bow. "It was my pleasure on all counts Sir Thorson! As this is Abigail's first trip to Orario, would you mind if we look around a little more before we go back?" The man nodded. Syr turned to Amanda who had followed him at a far more sedate pace than the Paladin's headlong rush. "Could you wrap these up please?" The half elf nodded. Syr gave the old man a playful push. "You! Back to your seat! A lady is changing here!" He nodded and docilely returned to the armchair. Amanda eventually emerged with the gown over her arm and the sandals in her hand. She began to wrap them both as Syr and Abby went back to their browsing.

Thorson leaned over the counter and whispered to her. "Did they find anything else?" The half-elf gave a slight smile and surreptitiously opened four other packages so he could inspect the contents. The first was a white blouse decorated at the neck and wrists with silver flowers. The second was a brown dress similarly decorated. The third was a pair of shiny new brown dress boots and hose. The last was a silken chemise. Thorson nodded. "Right. Perfect. He whispered. "Get them wrapped up quickly. Send them by messenger to The Benevolent Mistress. I want them to be a surprise." Amanda nodded and her grin was very unladylike.

After the girls had finished their inspection everyone left Veronica's. Noting the time Syr's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no! I need to get back or Moma will be furious! The dinner crowd will begin arriving in two hours!"

The Paladin grinned at her. "Don't worry Miss Syr, if she throws anything at you I'll block it!" He flexed the arm not holding Mellicent's new dress and both girls broke down laughing. They did hurry however. Mia could throw very LARGE things.

When they returned to the tavern Moma Mia gave them an indiscriminate glare. "I trust ye enjoyed yer afternoon off Syr?" she asked with exquisite irony. "**The other girls picked up yer slack! Now get into uniform! And ye'll pay them back! Dish Duty for the next two days!**" she roared.

Syr nodded. "Yes Moma!" and she sped off to the bathroom to change.

"Don't worry...I'll help!" Abigail called after her before she and the the old man went up to their rooms. When they arrived the four packages from Veronica's were waiting. As the Paladin put down the package for Mellicent Abby looked at them curiously. "What are those?" she asked. The Paladin's face was soft.

"Those are gifts for my Little Sister. You may need something more formal than you're wearing now. You represent our _Familia _after all! You can save those clothes for when you spar with Lyu or go out with Mellicent." The girl immediately dropped to the floor with the packages and began worrying them like a wolf with fresh meat. Her cheers of delight could be heard clear down in the tap room. Her hands froze when she opened the one containing the chemise. "I think you're too old now for pajamas. You have your own sword after all!" the old man said with a smile. The girl brought it to her cheek and rubbed it slowly up and down. Her mouth opened and closed. She was still a country girl and the gift completely stunned her. Thorson waved a hand at the door. "Go take a shower and get changed. You can model them for the girls downstairs before dinner." The clothing and the girl were gone before he even finished his sentence.

Abigail floated down the stairs to the main room in her new outfit. She had even strapped on her sword over the dress. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the kitchen staff stuck their heads out at the unwonted quiet. Abby stepped to the middle of the room and twirled like a princess. There was a cheer, whistles and applause from everyone including Moma Mia. The child was absolutely flushed with her joyous abandon as she danced around the tables. Even Lyu's normally refined features shown with a tremendous smile.

The Paladin walked over to the bar, a proprietary smile on his own face as he watched. "Thank you Mia for loaning me Syr this afternoon. Don't be too hard on her. I think THAT was worth it, don't you?"

Moma Mia nodded then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Careful old man...you're acting less like a Big Brother and more like a father every minute." She gently poked him in the shoulder. "It suits you." It was the Paladin's turn to be struck dumb.

Thorson and Abigail dined early. He didn't want to expose her to adventurers celebrating another successful day in the dungeon. Besides Abby planned to be up early enough to accept Lyu's invitation to spar. She hung her new clothes up neatly and climbed into her pajamas. She still wasn't quite sure in the matter of the chemise. THAT would take some getting used to. She silently looked out at the moonlight before drifting off to sleep.

Fire. Smoke. Screams. Her little sister running as a laughing slaver cut her down. Being thrown to the ground as barbaric laughing men with leering and distorted faces stood over her undoing their breeches. Being held down as slavering beasts threw themselves over her. Pain PAIN! _PAIN!_ Terror after terror, fear upon fear...She woke from the dream her mouth twisted in the rictus of a silent scream. Her pajamas were soaked. Throwing her blanket off she ran to the door, threw it open and rushed to the room next door.

Thorson was instantly awake as his door was flung open and a terrified young girl entered. "Big Brother...Big Brother...please...can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare. " her voice was tiny and quavering with her fear.

Thorson immediately knew this was nothing minor. He tossed back his own blanket and silently opened his arms. "Come here lass." he said in his most reassuring voice. Abigail, a little girl again, threw herself into the bed like a shooting star and wrapped her arms and legs around the old man, her only anchor of safety. She was shaking so hard the whole bed was moving. She could barely breath she was so scared. He could smell her fear sweat and wrapped his arms around her like a pair of steel cables. "Abby...Abigail...it's all right now. I'm right here!" He spoke into her ear. She was still lost in her nightmare visions and his voice barely penetrated. Thinking quickly the old man pinched her nose hard. The pain was enough to bring her back out of the black swamp of terror that threatened to pull her under. Slowly her tremors subsided although she still quivered occasionally. His arms never let go. "Tell me about it." His voice was old, wise and infinitely protective.

Fumblingly...haltingly she told him. "Oh Da...Oh Da...I was so scared. It hurt so bad! Luci...the blood...the fire. Those men..." She began to shake again.

Abigail...look at me!" This time the old man's voice resonated with the power of his soul. The child's brown eyes met gray. "I promised to protect you. I'm right here and will never go anywhere. You have Big Brothers and Sisters now. We will ALWAYS guard you. Those men will never...EVER hurt you again. Did you know that Goddess Astrea is our Goddess' sister?" The child's head gave a small shake. "Lady Lyu is a member of her _Familia._ That makes her your cousin. She's very strong. Do you think she'd let anyone hurt her little cousin?" Another tiny head shake. "Then there's Chloe, Ahnya, Ruona and Syr. They're all your friends. They are all very strong too. All of them would fight to protect you. Lastly there is Moma Mia. She's strongest of all. We're guests in her house. Nobody would be fool enough to make her mad, not even me."

Eventually her shaking ended as the old man's warmth saturated her heart. It was like she was a small child again and her father held her, soothing her fears as the winter winds blew and the wolves howled at night. "Thank you Da. I love you!" Gradually her eyes closed and she fell into an exhausted slumber. The Paladin pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped her in his arms again.

Thorson remained awake all night, holding a small soul in iron bonds of love and protection. "Da? Yes I suppose you're right little one" he thought to himself. "I guess I am now." The feeling was bittersweet but not unpleasant.

Abby woke slowly, the sun was up and shining in gently. She felt a strong pair of arms around her and remembered what had happened the previous night. She blushed to the tips of her ears. "Oh Big Brother, I'm so sorry!" She felt a kindly old hand on her head which was buried in the Paladin's chest. The hand slowly rubbed her hair.

"Shhhh Abigail. It's fine. You had a bad scare. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Thorson continued to stroke her hair. "If it ever happens again you come to me. I'm your Big Brother after all." The man took a deep breath. "No. That's not quite right. I'm your Da now and that is my job!" He softly kissed the top of her head. A gentle warmth grew in her chest. In her mind she could see her first father and her sister Luci holding hands. They were standing in a field of blue Forget-me-nots. They both smiled at her and nodded, then turned and walked into a blaze of golden light.

She snuggled closer a smile in her soul and on her face. "Yes Da!" she said and drifted back to sleep secure in the knowledge all was right with the world again.

She woke finally to a growling stomach and an urgent need for the bathroom. The Paladin was nowhere to be seen. As she bolted down the hall she met Syr coming up the stairs with a tray. Syr gave her a bright smile. "Good Morning! I see you're feeling better! Moma sent this up for you. I'll leave it in your room." Abby nodded and ran. Syr laughed. When Abby returned to her room Syr was sitting in the chair with the tray in her lap. Her silver eyes shown kindly. "Why don't you change into your chemise and get back into bed? I'll take your pajamas to the laundry after you eat." Abigail was thunderstruck by this act of kindness. She nodded and did as she was bid.

Syr stayed in the chair and made sure the girl ate everything. Then putting the tray on the floor she took Abigail's hand. "Lyu was worried about you when you didn't come to spar. Then Sir Thorson came down and said you'd had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. We were all concerned but you had a lot of excitement yesterday. It's no wonder you had a bad dream!" Abby shook her head, Syr smiled encouragingly.

"No...some bad things happened to me before I met my Big Brother" Abby said quietly. "He fixed them and took me in."

Syr nodded in understanding. "Your Big Brother is a wise, kind and compassionate man. He's very good at fixing things. In spite of his hard exterior he's like a cookie, all warm and soft inside." Abby snickered then her eyes smiled.

"Yes...yes he is." she agreed.

Syr's eyes were wise. "So are you, you know. That's why you fit so well together. Father and daughter. Two of the same coin."

Abigail nodded back. "Yes...my first father is dead. My Big Brother is my new Da and I love him for it."

Syr smiled even wider. "Of course you do. And he loves you right back...oodles and oodles. Anybody could see that. If you need him he'll always be there for you. So will the rest of us. So why don't you rest a bit longer, then take a shower and come down for lunch? I'll take this and your 'jammies." She patted Abby's hand, draped the girl's pajamas over her arm and picked up the tray. "Take as long as you need!" With a waitress' expertise she managed the tray, the door and a bright smile all at the same time.

Abby showered then dressed in her regular clothes. Coming down the stairs she stopped half way. Thorson was speaking to Lyu who nodded, smiled and gave him a deep bow. The rest of the staff girls were making preparations for the lunch customers. Chloe and Ahnya were squabbling as usual. Moma Mia was ordering her employees about like a general. Her voice cut through the din. "Excuse me everyone?" The noise quieted down. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to say thank you to all of you for worrying about me! That and for you all being so nice to me. Thank you!" Hand on the railing she gave the room her best bow.

Mia smiled at the child. "Come over here ye little scrape-grace!" Her finger tapped the bar. Abigail nodded and finished coming down the steps to stand in front of the dwarf. The huge woman gently ran a finger down Abby's cheek. "It's nae trouble a'tall, a'tall little one. Yer father over there..." Her finger pointed to the Paladin "...would reduce me and my tavern to kindling if we sae much as let anyone hurt a hair on yer head! And he COULD too. Strongest man I ever met." She grinned at the girl. "THAT lass is saying something!. Mia laughed softly.

All the smiling girls came over and gave Abigail hugs, Ahnya ever going so far as to wrap her tail around her waist. Lyu placed her hand on the girl's shoulder her refined features glowing. The elf whispered in her ear. "You have nothing to fear Little Cousin. I and everyone here will protect you with our lives. Upon the Honor of my People and my _Familia_, I Lyu Leon so swear!" Abby's mouth opened in a huge "oh!" of surprise. "And I still want to spar Abby." Lyu gave her a solemn wink.

Thorson took her out again after lunch. The girl was wearing her new sword and was obviously becoming more comfortable, contenting herself with tucking her hand into his elbow. As they walked the Paladin pointed out more of the sights including a huge, garish building shaped like a man in an elephant mask. It was the home of _Ganesha Familia _and Abby went into hysterical laughter trying to imagine what room was in each limb. The Paladin explained about the tamers and Monsterphilia. Abigail, with a country girls experience with livestock was tremendously intrigued. Although it was far in the future, she asked quite politely if they could come back and see it one day.

For some time they sat on a bench in Central Park. The old man with his extensive knowledge of history taught her about the dungeon and Babel Tower. He looked down at her seriously. "Abby, except to go up into the tower, you are not to go in there. I positively forbid it both as your Big Brother and as your Da. There are creatures in there even at the top most floor of the dungeon that would kill you. They are worse than the wolves or other beasts you know. Even worse than the slavers." The child's face went white at the memory." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in reassurance. "It's all right. I'm here and they can't get out. The Guild and the adventurers see to that. See all those men and women going in and out? Those are the adventurers we keep mentioning. They go down, kill the monsters and bring back their magic-stones to sell." He pointed at Babel. "Think of that as the biggest cork in the biggest jug you've ever seen. Those men and women keep that cork snugged down tight!" He chuckled. "You can read all about the monsters and other things like the ancient heroes in a book we have in the library at home. It's called "The Dungeon Oratoria."

Abigail looked down at the ground, her feet twitching in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Big Brother...I can't read. My first Da had a book but he never had time to teach me." Thorson was thunderstruck. He should have known.

He placed his hand on her head. He smiled down at her. "Ha! Then that's the first thing we are going to fix when we get home! Hieronymous is a Mage. He can read almost as many languages as _I_ can! I suspect you can't write either can you?" Abby shook her head. "Then he'll teach you that as well! Elli will help. She'll teach you elven." He gave an almost evil chuckle. "Oh...I foresee very busy days ahead for you lass!" Abby groaned internally. This was going to be worse than working in the fields in her old home!

She looked up. "Um...Big Brother...this 'Dungeon Oratoria' you mentioned. Are you in it?"

The Paladin gave her a sad, bittersweet smile. "No lass, those are stories about monsters and heroes. I'm just an old man. I never did anything worth including."

She grabbed his arm her eyes glowing fiercely. "I don't care what any old book says! You're my DA and you're a hero to ME!" She shook his arm. "You saved me and gave me a home! A family! You taught me to fight! You gave me a sword and showed me all these wonderful things! You gave me clothes, friends and a new cousin! You held me when I was scared! So don't you dare say you're just an old man!"

His heart felt like it was going to burst. "Thank you daughter, that makes it all worthwhile." There was a tear behind his glasses. He looked away for a moment then cleared his throat. "There's a stop we need to make in Babel." He fished under his armor and pulled out his _Familia_ badge. "This is the symbol of our _Familia_. I need to get one for you and Lady Mellicent. Mine is gold as head, but yours and hers will be silver. I asked Moma Mia for advice before we left and she recommended a jeweler w-a-a-y up there on the twentieth floor. It will be another new experience for you. Your first ride in a lift!"

Abigail jumped to her feet with a brilliant smile and stuck out her hand. "Come on my Big Brother the Hero! Let's go!" Thorson smiled and took that hand. Hand in hand they walked into the tower.

Abby looked up at the central dome in awe. The Paladin pointed to a set of stairs leading down. "Those lead down to the dungeon." He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. "Remember what I told you. You do not... DO NOT... go down those stairs, no matter what anyone tells you! Down there is the scariest place in the world." The girl gulped and nodded.

"Have you ever been down there Big Brother?" she asked in her smallest voice.

"Yes...once a very long time ago." he replied in his grimmest voice, "Which is why I KNOW!" The old man shook himself like a dog. Smiling he held out his hand again. "But that's ancient history and nothing for you to worry your head about. Come on little one, the lift is this way." She grabbed his extended hand in both of hers, hanging on like grim death. Anything that made her Da talk like that she wanted no part of.

The lift doors opened to reveal a smiling young lady. "What floor please?"

"Good afternoon! Floor twenty please!" The Paladin responded, returning her smile as he and Abigail stepped inside. The lift doors closed and they began smoothly upwards as the girl pulled back on a handle mounted on the wall.

Abby looked up and down, then around. She couldn't see any mechanism or any animals that might make the contraption function. "How does it move?" she whispered.

The smiling lift operator replied before the Thorson could answer. "Magic-stones under the floor miss. I push this lever one way, we go up. I push it the other way and the angle of the stones change. We go down. When the lever is in the middle like this...we stop!" She demonstrated and the lift stopped. The doors slid open. "Floor twenty. Enjoy the rest of your day. I'll be here when you're ready to go down again."

Thorson led the bemused girl down a long circular hallway. They eventually came to the shop they sought. The sign read "Merlinius Jewelers." A pair of heavily armed dwarves were just inside the front door. A very elderly gnome was behind the counter. He had a long beard of brilliant white and a pair of thick glasses. "Well?...Well? What do you want! State your business young man!" the old gnome snapped querulously. He completely ignored Abby's presence.

The Paladin smiled and advanced to the counter. "I have a commission Honored Sir." He removed his badge and placed it on the counter. "Could you duplicate this? I would need a pair of them in silver."

The old gnome picked up the necklace. "Humph! More _Familia_ badges? Nobody ever brings me a challenge any more!" He snorted. He turned the badge over and took note of the maker's mark. His head shot up, his gaze sharp as he looked at the old man. "Gregnemon? This is an antique. I haven't seen any of his work in..." The Paladin raised a finger to his lips as his ancient eyes met the gnome's. Merlinius nodded his understanding as he read between the lines. "Very well! I can have two of these in silver for you tomorrow. And I will take good care of this My Lord. Humphrey! Lucretia! Warm up the furnace. We have a commission! Good day to you My Lord. I will see you on the 'morrow."

Abby looked up at Thorson as they walked back to the lift. "Um...Big Brother...what was THAT all about? She asked.

The old man laughed and ruffled her hair. "Never mind lass, just some more ancient history. Nothing for you to concern yourself about!"

"Ok" she replied dubiously as they descended back to the first floor. As they reentered Central Park The Paladin spotted a woman, a small girl and a young boy walking in their direction. His face blossomed into a smile and he changed course.

"Come on Abby, I have some more friends for you to meet. Not as scary as Moma Mia either!" He chuckled. The little girl spotted the pair, pulled free of the lady's hand and ran towards them with toddling steps.

"G'anpa!" the little girl cried, her face absolutely beaming. The old man swept her up in his arms when she arrived.

"Woooosh!" the small child laughed delightedly and planted a kiss on the Paladin's cheek. "Hello Lady Eloise! Have you been a good girl and been minding your mother?" Abby felt a painful tug on her heart strings. It was the same way her father used to greet her little sister Luci when he came in from the field. A lump formed in her throat and she surreptitiously turned away to wipe a tear from her eye. The child was even about the same age as her Luci. Resolutely she faced forward with a smile as the woman and young boy arrived also with smiles on their faces.

"Good day, Lady Miranda, Matthias! I trust I find you better found than the last time we met?" the old man asked.

Miranda and Matthias both offered smiling bows. "Indeed My Lord! Lord Takemakizuchi and his _Familia_ were most kind and gracious to us!" Miranda replied. "They even helped us get established in a shop by the gate to Meren. We do a great deal of business with the sailors and fishermen so we are doing very well thank you for asking! I still take Eloise over to their home from time to time, to play. We also do business with _Miach Familia._ We help them obtain plants for their potions."

"Oh my goodness!" the Paladin said. "But where did my manners disappear to? Abigail, let me introduce the Lady Miranda, her son Matthias and her daughter Eloise. We met the last time I was in Orario. This is my Little Sister Abigail of my _Familia_. It's her first trip to the city."

Abigail, Matthias and Miranda exchanged smiling bows. Eloise waved joyfully which caused Abigail to grin. Spotting Abigail's sword Matthias' smile grew wider. "Your Big Brother saved all three of us!"

This caused Abigail's heart to swell and she gave Matthias a smile as joyful as Eloise's. "Yes, he saved me too! My Big Brother is very good at fixing things, I've found!" This caused the immediate formation of both a bond and a new chapter of the 'Paladin Admiration Society.'

"Oh! I wonder...We were going to watch the fireworks tonight! If it's your first time in the city, would you like to go with us Abigail?" Miranda asked. Abby looked at the Paladin. Eloise was pulling his mustaches to see if they were real. He smiled and nodded.

"You've never seen fireworks Abigail, so you'll enjoy them, go by all means!" He put the little girl down. "Go to moma now Eloise." The little girl gave him one of her brilliant smiles and she toddled back to take her mother's hand. "We're staying at The Benevolent Mistress."

Miranda nodded. "Very well, shall we meet you there at about seven o'clock?" Abby nodded.

"Before the dinner crowd gets too rowdy!" Matthias snickered.

As they bowed again and started to walk away Miranda stopped and turned back. "We'll watch out for her My Lord and see she doesn't get back too late!" Once a mother always a mother.

Thorson waved as the trio continued their stroll. "Now then. We have one more place to visit. He consulted his watch. "We better hurry though or Mia's going to yell at us for missing lunch!" They turned and headed off down Adventurers Way. Shortly they arrived at the Pantheon. Stopping outside the Paladin continued Abigail's tutoring. He pointed to each of the statues lining the path to the door. He identified them by name and what their areas of responsibility were. The girl was amazed, both at the sheer number of Deities and the fact the old man kept all that information between his ears.

Going inside Abby was impressed with the size, it was bigger than the largest barn she'd ever seen. Thorson pointed out the quest board and where the exchange was. Spotting an attractive half-elf and a human girl with pink hair, both in business attire chatting behind the counter the Paladin guided his charge over. "Good day My Ladies. My name is Thorson Ironhand and this is Abigail. She's the newest member of my _Familia_. I realize you aren't a Tourist Bureau, but would you mind explaining a bit to her about what the Guild is and what you do here?"

The half-elf gave her a friendly smile. "Hello Miss Abigail! My name is Eina Tule, and this is my friend Misha. We're not busy at the moment so I'd be happy to explain. What _Familia _are you with?"

Encouraged by her attitude Abby piped up. "_Nemesis Familia _Miss Tule!" Misha and Eina exchanged blank looks. This was a name not listed in the Guild files.

The old man chuckled softly. "We're located outside the city. We merely come on business from time to time." Eina's mouth opened. Thorson smiled. "And yes, before you ask...I already have a pass." Eina's face cleared. She spent the next ten minutes explaining about the Guild, with occasional interjections and interruptions from Misha. Abigail soaked it all in like a sponge.

Thorson gave them a polite bow and tipped his hat. "Thank you ladies for your kindness. Enjoy the rest of your day!" Abby dropped a polite curtsy with a smile. The old man checked his watch again. "Uh oh Abigail! We're going to have to run! Feel like a little race? First one back gets the window seat!"

Abby gave him her most mischievous grin "You betcha Big Brother! Ready...set...GO!" The pair dashed out the front door leaving a laughing pair of girls at the counter.

Eina turned to Misha and adjusted her glasses. "Could you cover the counter for a bit? I want to go check something in the archives." Misha nodded. Eina descended to the tremendous room under the Pantheon which contained generations of Guild documents. It took longer to find what she sought then she anticipated. Finally in the oldest section she found a single report. As she struggled with the archaic script her eyes widened and she drew a deep breath of amazement. "No...it couldn't be the same man! That would make him..." Her voice trailed off.

Abigail showered, changed into her new outfit and strapped on her sword. It was almost time to meet Miranda and her family. She met the Paladin coming upstairs. He smiled at her. "Looking good Little Sister! Trying to impress Matthias are you?" She frowned and slapped his arm.

"NO Big Brother I am NOT!" She replied haughtily. "You did tell me I was representing our _Familia_ didn't you?" He nodded

"You look beautiful daughter. Now go enjoy yourself!" he said with a soft smile.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Da. I will!" She skipped lightly down the stairs. Miranda and her family were waiting at the door for her.

The fireworks display was to be held in the city coliseum. As they walked Abigail and Matthias chatted amiably and Miranda pointed out various sights. The city looked completely different at night and Abby was entranced. All the magic-stone lamps were like stars fallen to earth. They took their seats just as the display was about to begin. A large group of mages on the floor of the arena used their spells to make various exploding balls of light and mythical creatures appear in the sky. The crowd 'ooed!' and 'ahed!' delightedly. Eloise to Abigail's amusement fell asleep part way through.

After the show was over and they were walking towards the exit with Elosie asleep on her mother's shoulder Matthias turned to Miranda. "Ma, why don't you take Eloise home and put her to bed? I'll walk Abigail back to the tavern."

The woman looked undecidedly back and forth between the pair of older children. Then her hand shot out and she pointed at her son. "All right. I'm going to trust you in this. I promised Sir Thorson to look after her. No side trips! Straight back to The Benevolent Mistress! And don't you dare do anything ungentlemanly or take her anywhere dangerous! You do and you'll discover you aren't too old for me to put you over my knee young man!"

Matthias smiled proudly. "Of course mom, I promise! C'mon Abby, let's go!" The family separated at the foot of the stairs.

As Matthias and Abigail were passing one of the ramps which led down to where the creatures were housed for Monsterphilia they heard several rough voices whispering. Whoever it was didn't realize the stone ramp carried an echo to the street. Abigail put her finger to her lips and pulled the boy to a stop. She put her lips right next to his ear.

"That doesn't sound good. Is there any reason people would be down there tonight?" Matthias shook his head. "Let's get closer!" the girl whispered. "I want to find out what they're up to!" He shook his head again and she pulled on his arm. Slowly the pair crept down the ramp. As they got closer they were able to make out the words more clearly.

"You guys got the torches right?" someone whispered sharply.

"Of course we do boy! You think this is the first time we had barbecued prum?" an older voice laughed nastily.

"Good bro! I didn't mean to set you off!" the first voice whined. "I just wanted to be sure is all! No offense!"

"None taken kid but don't make that mistake again." another older rough voice snarled. "Unlike that buncha wannabes you got here, this isn't our first dance. So you and your little playmates just come along and hold our coats. Come on!"

"You got it uncle! We'll teach those dirty prums to sneak around dirtying Orario's air! That stall on South Main will be history! We'll burn them out and that snotty little girl will be feeding the rats!" the first voice chortled.

Abigail threw a hand over her mouth her mind flashing back to her village and her father's hut in flames. She wanted to vomit. She shook her head and motioned Matthias back up the ramp. Slowly the children retreated. Hiding in the shadows they watched as a group of boys and older men walked cautiously out. They didn't see the pair in their hiding place. The moonlight struck one of the younger boys and Abby's eyes grew in recognition. She turned to Matthias who clapped his hand over her mouth. He held it there until the group was a good distance up the street.

"I know that kid. His name is Cornelius." Matthias whispered. "He and that gang of his are bad news! We gotta run!"

Abigail grabbed both his upper arms and shook him like a kitten. "No!" she whispered fiercely. "I know the people there. That little girl they mentioned is named Beatrice." She shook him again. "She and her parent's haven't done anything wrong! They don't deserve to get hurt!"

"But...what are we going to do?" Matthias asked helplessly.

Abigail let go of his arms. "_I'm_ going to follow them and stop them! You are going to run to The Benevolent Mistress and tell my Big Brother."

"What can you do?" Matthias was almost crying. "I promised my mom!"

"My name is Abigail. I am a member of _Nemesis Familia._ I am the Knight of the Flowers. Those people are under my protection. I have a sword and_ I_ will do what my Big Brother, the head of my _Familia _ would expect me to do." she stated flatly. If the girl had only known it her face had the same expression the Paladin's had worn countless times. "Now I expect you to _RUN_ Matthias. Go! Now!" She pushed him to his feet and began to trot after the gang of ruffians, sliding from shadow to shadow. Looking back and forth between where she had disapeared and up the street the boy came to a decision. Nodding once, he began to run.

Abby crept along as stealthily as she could. She and Elorandil had sparred but the elf had never taught the girl any roguish skills. However by copying Elli's movements as they worked out, Abigail had picked up some unconsciously. The men and boys were moving as quietly as they could. When they reached South Main they formed a semi-circle in front of the flower stall. They lit their torches and pulled bags with eye holes over their heads as disguises.

"Hey you in there! Prums! Get out here! We'll teach you not to spoil Orario with your filth!" the oldest one who seemed to be in charge called. Abby had sneaked up and hidden herself behind a large box. The other residents of South Main were hiding apprehensively behind locked and bolted shutters. She drew her sword and waited a moment. Beatrice and her parents crept fearfully out from where they slept behind the stall. The little girl was crying. Abigail jumped up and charged through the ring, her sword in hand. She stopped in front of the three prums and turned to face the surprised thugs.

"No. You won't!" She declared evenly.

Matthias ran past Syr into The Benevolent Mistress. Spying Thorson he sped through the crowd of adventurers to come to a screaming halt, breathing like one of Hephaistos' bellows. "It's Abby! She's in trouble My Lord! She sent me to fetch you! It's Cornelius and that bunch of street thugs he has. They and their older brothers were going to burn out that prum flower stall on South Main! Abigail went to stop them! You need to hurry!" The old man had been sitting up waiting for her return.

The Paladin shot to his feet before anyone saw him move. His face hardened and the room went silent in the face of The God Killer's spiraling ice cold rage. Matthias had seen it before and he quickly stepped aside. The old man threw a look to Lyu. "With me." is all he said. She nodded once and her own fiery rage fueled by her oath to a child matched his.

Moma Mia started to say something but Thorson's frozen gaze locked the words in her throat. She too had seen him like this. "Go!" she commanded. An old man, no longer a father but a Paladin, a force of elemental destruction and an avenging elf sprinted out the door.

Speed was of the essence. In a flying leap Thorson jumped to the roof of the three story building across from the tavern. Lyu followed. Soaring from roof to roof they cut a straight path towards South Main like a pair of dragons on the wing. Even though Lyu was fourth level she could barely keep up. Was he deliberately slowing so she could maintain the pace? A corner of her mind speculated just what that old man's level might truly be. He had never said. She pushed the idle thoughts aside and concentrated on her footwork.

In The Benevolent Mistress the adventurers all looked at each other in stunned silence. Moma Mia began to issue thundering orders. **"Josephus! You and that boy make for the Guild. Tell them to get anyone available to South Main or they'll nae be enough left to pick up w'it a rag!"** She pointed at one of her regulars who nodded and grabbed Matthias by the sleeve. **"Kara! Ye be the fastest one here. Get yer tail to **_**Ganesha Familia. **_**Tell them I sent ye and to get the duty squad to South Main! If they don't move their lazy behinds they'll nae drink here again!"** A sleek black cat-girl sketched a salute and disappeared out the door in a dash. It was plain to see why Mia had once been head of _ Freya Familia. "_Don't let the dragon out my friend!" she prayed in her heart. She remembered the terrifying whispered tales of ten years prior when the Paladin had nearly destroyed an entire _Familia_ for the sake of a child.

Abigail was standing in front of the flower stall sword in hand as Beatrice and her parents cowered behind her. Slowly she moved the blade back and forth among her opponents, the leather grip comfortably warm in her hand. The ring of jeering men and boys watched with their knives, swords and torches. This would be fine sport they thought. Abby's mind clicked over coolly as she remembered the lessons her Big Brother and Sister had taught her. Strangely, she wasn't afraid. Unlike before in her village she now had the means and skills to protect herself. She recognized the meaning behind her _Familia's _existence. There were innocents behind her to defend. Her Falna was warm on her back.

A sudden burst of wind blew as a figure flew down the street. Jumping over the heads of the ring in a perfect somersault, a green haired elf in a waitress uniform and a pair of short swords in her hands landed on the balls of her feet in front of the shocked girl. The elf's blue eyes blazed like azure fires. "Cousin Lyu?" Abigail squeaked.

"Stay behind me you four! I'm depending on you to watch my back Abby!" Lyu said fiercely. The child nodded her own eyes glinting as hotly as the elf's.

Another burst of wind blew down the street. This one was as cold as if it rolled off a glacier of the far North. The moonlight back-lit a mysterious figure. It was a tall man in a flat brimmed travelers hat and a long traveler's cloak. The figure held a bastard sword in each hand as well. One of them had a red pulsing ruby pommel and a softly glowing blade. The other was black as the darkest night. A deep arctic voice accompanied that wind.

"**My name is Thorson Ironhand, Paladin in the service of Nemesis, Goddess of Justice and Divine Retribution. You have put innocents at risk. In accordance with my Oath and in the name of my Goddess, you have been weighed, you have been measured, you have been judged. You have been found wanting!" **The figure began stalking towards the group.

On the steps leading to the city wall Aiz Wallenstein heard that declaration. She recognized the voice. In a single bound she was down and in the street. "Ariel" she said in her soft voice and her wind enveloped her. Desperate in hand she charged in the direction of that voice her golden hair flying and her gold eyes narrow.

"Big Brother!" Abby whispered. "DA!" her heart cried out in joyous relief.

Aiz and the Paladin arrived at the same time, the golden haired knight still enveloped in her Ariel. "Good evening grandfather...do...you require my assistance? Aiz asked.

"Good evening Blade Daughter." Thorson replied with a frigid smile. "I'm merely about to exterminate a pack of gutter rats. If you would be kind enough to see none scurry past you to the wall it would be appreciated." Aiz nodded and raised Desperate. Lyu looked at the Paladin with the narrowed and appraising eyes of a veteran adventurer. She recognized now that his level equaled or even exceeded The Kenki's. His aura was blazing with a chill fire she had never seen before and she finally knew. This was a man truly worthy of being addressed as 'My Lord'.

"Aiz Wallenstein? _Loki Familia_? The Kenki? Grandfather? Blade...Daughter?" A confused burst of muttered whispers broke out among the group of thugs. Then as if of one mind they all dropped their torches and weapons, raising their hands in surrender. Thorson took another step forward.

Abigail sheathed her sword and ran out from behind Lyu who still stood watchfully on guard. Sliding through the ring of men and boys she came to a stop in front of the Paladin and placed both her hands on his chest. "No Big Brother...Da...I'm all right, Beatrice and her parents are fine. Their shop is fine. You, Cousin Lyu and this Lady arrived in time. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be just." she whispered, looking imploringly up into his hard gray eyes with her brown ones.

The God Killer's rage disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. There was the sound of pounding feet behind the Paladin as a group of the Guild, consisting of four armed male members and one very out of breath female half-elf in business attire arrived. The duty squad from _Ganesha Familia_ were hot on their heels. Thorson turned and sheathed his swords. Taking her cue from him Aiz did the same. "Good evening Miss Tule." Thorson tipped his hat. "My apologies for the disturbance. Please take these persons into Guild custody. Upon my authority as head of _Nemesis Familia_ I prefer charges of Riot, Attempted Arson and Attempted Murder. I'll be in first thing in the morning to sign the papers."

Eina nodded. "That won't be necessary Sir Thorson, we already have the full details from a boy named Matthias. We've been after this gang for some time and this is the first slip they made. We'll be happy to take them off your hands. Orario will be a more peaceful place now...thank you!" The Guildsmen and adventurers from _Ganesha Familia_ secured their prisoners and led the dejected parade off down the street. Lyu had taken the opportunity to slip away. She was still on the Guild's blacklist after all. She was returning over the roofs to report back to Moma Mia.

Thorson turned Abby around to face Aiz who had banished her wind. "Abigail, allow me to introduce you to Lady Aiz Wallenstein of _Loki Familia. _Her title is The Kenki, which means 'Blade Princess'. She is considered the strongest female Knight in Orario. Miss Wallenstein, this is my Little Sister Abigail, Abby for short."

Abby gulped and dropped a curtsy her eyes huge. "Gggggood Evening Lady Wallenstein, a pleasure to meet you!" She was stunned by this beautiful girl's appearance, said to rival a Goddess. "Thhhank you for coming to help My Lady!"

Aiz gave her a shy smile. "Good evening Abby, a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Excuse me My Lady, I know it's impertinent of me, but why did you call my Big Brother 'grandfather' before? You arn't in our _Familia? _I'm a bit confused." The child's eyes were troubled with trying to keep everything straight in her head.

Aiz figited, her eyes darting right and left. Suddenly she ran off fleeing into the night. "What did I say? Abigail asked plaintively.

Thorson laughed quietly. "Come over here and I'll explain." He guided the girl to the wall steps, patting the stone next to him. Abby sat down as the Paladin probed the night to be sure they were alone. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "This is a secret between Lady Wallenstein and myself and now you. The deepest, deepest...darkest secret. You can't tell ANYONE about this. Not at The Benevolent Mistress, not at home. That's because it isn't just my secret but The Kenki's too, ok?" Abby nodded. "Once upon a time I knew Aiz's Da. You know I'm pretty good with a sword right?" Another nod. "He was just about your age and I taught him swordsmanship. Only Lady Wallenstein, a few members of _Loki Familia_, and our Goddess know his name. Well, me too of course. But she doesn't want anyone _else_ to know. Still, because I taught her father, she thinks of me as an honorary grandfather, understand?" He gave another quiet laugh. "I think she was a bit embarrassed she let that slip out is all."

Abigail's face cleared and she nodded vigorously. "Yes Da! Won't tell a soul! Cross my heart and hope to die! Stick a horseshoe in my eye!" Her finger made a huge X on her chest.

"Good girl!" Thorson ruffled her hair. The old man lifted her chin gently. "And I have one last thing to tell you Abby...you and Matthias did good tonight. I'm proud of you and prouder still to call you both my Little Sister and my daughter." He gave her shoulders a hug. "Now let's get back." the old man yawned. "I'm tired and all this running around has made me hungry! Maybe Molly and Angelique have some left overs from dinner? I'm sure Cousin Lyu has filled everyone in by now although Moma may have word or three to bend my ear with about keeping you out so late!

They walked back in comfortable silence. Abigail's arms were wrapped around the Paladin's left and her cheek was resting against it. He had been there for her as promised and she knew he always would be. A pair of Guild members stood guard at the flower stall. The men came to attention and snapped crisp salutes as the pair passed. The Paladin nodded back in approval. It was plain the Guild would brook no more disturbances.

When they arrived back at The Benevolent Mistress Syr greeted the pair at the door with a great smile. As they entered the room went dead silent. Abby looked around in confusion. Then a huge cheer suddenly erupted. Every adventurer in the room stood and applauded. Cries of "Stood offa whole gang by her own self...You can join my Battle Party any day girl!...That's a real little adventurer right there!" and other accolades echoed shaking the tavern. All the waitresses were applauding right along with everyone else. Lyu had a proud smile on her face for her Little Cousin. Abigail's mouth dropped open. She spun around and buried her face in Thorson's stomach, her ears a bright red.

"**ENOUGH YOU LOT!" **Moma Mia roared. The room quieted down as the grinning adventurers resumed their seats. Mia came around the end of the bar her tread shaking the floor. Finally she came to a stop behind Abby and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's glad I am t' see ye back safe lass. Ye did a good thing tonight and it's proud I be to have ye as a guest in my house! Now get y'self up to bed! Lyu, you and her Big Brother see to it!

"Yes Moma!" a small voice leaked out from the Paladin's stomach. Laughter broke out in the tap room as Thorson and Lyu walked her up the stairs.

When they reached Abigail's room the girl quietly hung her sword over the bedpost. The Paladin sat down in the chair while Lyu remained standing in the doorway. Abby stood still, looking out at the moonlit courtyard. "Do you need me to stay Abigail? Or Lyu or Syr?" the old man asked kindly.

She shook her head. "No Big Brother, I'll be fine." Her hand stroked the sword hanging from the bed. "I have my partner here with me!"

Thorson rose and softly kissed the top of her head. "Good night daughter. Sleep well." There was a sad smile on his face as he and Lyu exited and walked towards the stairs. "She's growing up so fast!" he remarked. Lyu nodded and patted his arm. "Good Night My Lord."

The following morning Abby came downstairs. She looked around but Thorson was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't been in his room when she came past. Moma Mia was at her usual place behind the bar as the staff girls scurried busily about. "Excuse me Moma...have you seen my Big Brother this morning?" she asked politely.

The dwarf nodded with a dour smile. "Aye. He had t'go to the Guild to straighten out a wee bit of confusion 'bout that fracas last night. He asked me to tell ye to have breakfast and wait for him here." She pointed at the kitchen. "Molly and Angelique have..." Her head turned as the front door bell tinkled and a shadow fell across the threshold.. "Ah! Looks like ye have some visitors lass!" Beatrice and her parents were standing there looking about uncertainly. The child had a huge basket of white Forget-me-nots in her arms. **"Come in and be welcome!" **Moma Mia roared. The three prums jumped, then seeing the dwarf was giving them a friendly smile and waving a meaty hand they slowly entered the tavern.

The prums saw Abigail with her own smile on her face and walked up to her. "We wanted to come and thank you for helping us last night Miss" Beatrice's father said. Her mother nodded.

"It's little enough for what you did, but we wanted you to have these Miss" her mother said with a tremulous smile. Beatrice held out the basket. Abby took it and placed it on the bar.

"Thank you very much but you didn't have to come thank me!" the embarrassed girl said. Beatrrice shook her head in vigorous disagreement.

"You told me that you and Mr. Thorson were knights when you walked me home the other day! You proved it! You ARE!" Beatrice threw her arms around the waist of an astonished Abigail and gave her a huge hug, eyes smiling brightly. "Thank you Big Sister!"

Abby's gamin grin made it's reappearance. "S'ok Bea. Me and my Big Brother will walk you home any time you need it!" Her laughter was joyous. The staff girls had slowed their pace and watched this exchange with smiles of their own.

After the prums said their good byes and left Mia looked around. "**What are ye all standing around for? MOVE you lot!**" Mia thundered. The girls scampered. She pointed at Abigail. **YOU! IN! EAT!** The girl nodded and scurried for the kitchen. "Yes Moma!" arose like a chorus. When Abigail had finished her breakfast and came out of the kitchen there was a small vase of white Forget-me-nots on every table.

Thorson arrived about an hour later. He looked around at the flowers with approval. "Very nice touch Moma!"

The dwarf gave a grunt. "**And just what have YOU been up to all morning old man? Ye look uncommon pleased wi't y'self?" **

The Paladin gave her a smile which didn't reach his eyes. "I had to go to the Guild regarding the affair in South Main as I told you. While I was there I came to notice Roydan Mardeel seemed to take exception to Miss Tule's involvement. He was quite vocal about it in fact. The Guildmaster and I had rather a lengthy...discussion...on the matter. I convinced him his view was...in error shall we say? I also saw to it there will be no difficulties for Lyu. She was rather...exposed last night."

Mia nodded her thanks at his consideration then shuddered to herself. Mardeel the Guildmaster was detested by almost everyone but his toadys, particularly the elves in Orario who referred to him as "The Guild's Pig" behind his back. She secretly pitied him however. Thorson Ironhand was an almost invariably polite man, but when the occasion called for it had a tongue as sharp as his blades. She wondered how much skin was left on that fat, despicable elf.

Abby was sitting at their usual table with a pot of herbal tea. She saw the Paladin and waved. "Good morning Big Brother!"

Thorson waved back. "Good morning Abigail! Did you sleep well?" She nodded with a bright smile. "Are you ready to go out? We still have to go pick up our badges."

If anything Abby's smile grew even brighter and she lightly tapped her sword. "Yes Big Brother, all ready!"

The old man turned to the dwarf. "We should be back for lunch." His eyes were filled with regret. This will finish our business here. I think we'll probably leave tomorrow. I still have work to do and I need to get Abigail home." The Paladin reached out and placed his hand on Mia's where it rested on the bar. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you Moma. You and your girls have been good friends to her. I owe you all. If you ever need me send word. I know all your girls have 'special circumstances.'" Her eyes narrowed. He laughed quietly. "What? You think I don't still have little birds, that whisper in my ear? They have nothing to fear from me or my_ Familia. _You've given them a place to be and that's all that really matters. You deserve your title Demi Ymir. It reflects the size of your heart." He patted her hand. "We have to get going."

Mia reached out and grabbed the edges of his cloak. "You old reprobate, you're one to talk! You gave that child over there a place to be too! You've done it for as long as I've known you!" she whispered her eyes teary. She shook him gently. "You take good care of that daughter of yours Thorson Ironheart! And when you get home tell Hrothgar his old aunt still thinks of him from time to time!"

The Paladin nodded. "I'll pass that on Mia. And you have my word that upon my Oath I will protect that child with everything I have. I'm her Da after all." He winked. "Come on Abby! Let's be about it!" The child jumped to her feet and held out her hand.

As they were exiting The Benevolent Mistress they met Miranda, Matthias and Eloise in the street. Miranda's face was a firestorm as she dragged the boy by his right ear. "Ow! OW! OWWWW! Mom! Cut it out!" he cried. Everyone in the street paused to watch this parade with not a few chuckles and giggles. The trio stopped in front of Thorson and Abigail. Miranda released his ear only to slap him on the back of the head.

"You! Down on your knees and apologize to Sir Thorson! Not only did you break your promise to me but you let her go into danger! I had to go take you home from the GUILD!" She bent over in a bow that put her body almost parallel with the pavement.

"Lady Miranda! Enough!" Thorson's voice was kind but as firm as the street the woman was staring at. "Your son has nothing to apologize for so raise your head. Abby did what I would expect any member of my _Familia _to do. Matthias did everything he could to help her so rather than berate him you should praise him." He stepped forward and placed his hand on Matthias' shoulder. "Thank you young man. You helped Abigail and I save three innocents last night. You did well and above all you did the right thing. I am happy I met you and your family." Abigail gave the red faced boy a friendly smile and Eloise gave her big brother an innocent cheer. "My Lady..." he continued kindly. "Take your children home. Be proud of them. I am sure if Matthias continues as he has begun he will grow into a fine man!" Abigail and the Paladin went on their way Eloise waving at their departing figures.

When they arrived at Merlinius Jewelers they found the old gnome back behind the counter. He gave the Paladin a respectful nod. "Good morning My Lord. As promised your commission is ready." Once again he disregarded the girl's presence. "Thank you Honored Sir" Thorson replied respectful y. The gnome reached under the counter and placed 3 velvet jewel boxes on the counter. Two were blue and one was red, decorated with gold thread. Thorson opened the red box. His _Familia _badge was resting inside on a nest of black and white silk. Taking it out he hung it around his neck. It blazed in the light of the magic-stone lamps. He placed the jewel casket in his travelers satchel along with one of the blue ones. The other he opened to reveal an identical badge in silver.

"Lady Abigail! Bend your head!" he declared in his most official voice. The wide eyed girl did so, her heart beating like it was going to jump out of her chest. Taking the silver badge out the Paladin placed it around her neck. "By the powers vested in me as head of our _Familia_ I hereby officially declare you 'Lady Abigail, The Knight of the Flowers'...Wear this symbol of _Nemesis Familia_ and let it remind you at all times to behave with honor and in accordance with the tenants of our Goddess!" Merlinius was smiling. The speechless Abby nodded and gave her most formal bow. After he paid the bill he put the empty blue box in his bag and guided the still silent child out of the shop. She felt like her knees were about to give way. Guiding her to a bench they both sat.

Completely oblivious to the other traffic in the hallway Abigail threw her arms around her Lord's neck. "Thank you Da. Thank you Big Brother. I promise I'll never disappoint you!" she whispered as she wept into his shoulder.

Holding her as she cried her happy tears Thorson whispered into her hair. "I know you won't Little Sister...my daughter!" and he kissed the top of her head.

They returned to The Benevolent Mistress for lunch, Abby's new badge on proud display. Then going upstairs they began to pack for their trip home, had dinner and retired early. Abigail's pajamas had been returned cleaned and pressed. She packed them away carefully along with her new clothes. A knight slept in a chemise she told herself. After dinner they retired early, planning to leave the following morning. In the dark of the dawn she and Lyu had their promised sparring match. The girl landed on her rear end every time. She vowed silently to study harder with her Big Brother and Sister so the next time it would be a grinning Lyu on the ground!

When they were ready to depart the entire staff were lined up at the door even Moma Mia. The girls gave Abigail tearful hugs. "**Come back and see us again! Yer rooms will be waiting for ye! Don't let it be so long y'old fool!** Mia declared slapping Thorson's shoulder. He grinned at her.

Lyu leaned in and whispered in Abby's ear. "Come back soon Little Cousin. I'll be glad to give you a rematch!" She gave the girl one of her solemn winks.

Recovering their horses from the stable at the East Gate they started for home. They made one detour however. The pair stopped at Abigail's old village. It was quite overgrown but someone had been tending the villagers' graves. Having stopped to pick some wild blue Forget-me-nots Abby spent quite awhile kneeling in front of her father's and sister's graves. She told them all about her first adventure while the Paladin gave her space and remained watchfully on guard. The girl placed bouquets of Forget-me-nots on each stone.

When they arrived back, having been observed approaching by one of the Guard sentries, the entire _Familia_ including both Goddesses were waiting at the gate. They were home.

End

Afterword

Thank you to all the members who have read my stories thus far. I hope you enjoyed them! I am considering placing them all together in chapter form with editing for style and continuity. I respectfully request that members leave a review with a simple "Yes" or "No" to indicate your preference and if you want me to continue these tales. My thanks to Omori Fujino Sensi for creating the wonderful "Is It Wrong To Try And Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon" universe. His inspiration has made my job much easier!

Sincerely

Tom Jones


End file.
